


Your mouth makes love

by mythopathic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythopathic/pseuds/mythopathic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment. </p>
<p>Written for Porn Battle: Fiery Fourteen. Prompt words: lace, mouth, thong, mirrors, stockings, hands, dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mouth makes love

“Emma,” she sighs against Emma’s throat, “Emma,” it’s almost desperate, “Emma!” like a hymn.   
  
Regina burns around Emma’s cold fingers where she plunges them deep deep inside her. Regina’s little black dress is a mess of rough silk bunched over her hips. Classy Madam Mayor is wearing black lace garters, matching thong and sheer stockings underneath, long legs spread, just for Emma, to form an upside down V. Her other arm Emma pressed against Regina’s belly holding her tightly against the wall while she goes on her knees and she never misses a beat. Behind the marble staircase both are safely out of sight of the first floor where Henry is packing his overnight bag—shit, they didn’t plan this through but Regina is so rarely reckless and it’s only a quick orgasm. She twists three fingers in while Regina’s juices soak her whole hand. Emma wants Regina to go to her formal two thousand dollars a plate charity dinner with the ghost of the sheriff’s mouth between her thighs.  
  
Emma gets rid of the thong spreading her open to expose her clit. She keeps her pussy trimmed. The kiss is light barely touching, Regina shudders whole. Tip of the tongue, Emma licks around her clit and her slippery entrance. “Emma! Come on!” Regina hisses. It’s really an order but Emma feels Regina clenching, wanting through her sensitive mouth. She concedes filling her in out in out her tongue rubbing down to circle counter to her fingers because Regina loves opposites and complex and just the right amount of pain. Emma draws her fingernails around the curve of Regina’s ass to the inside of her thigh and a small croak escapes her. Regina managed to keep her moans in check so far and never even touched Emma back but when Emma looks up Regina is biting her lips hard, eyes shut one hand on her throat and the other scoring gashes on the French looking console table. Emma’s fingers work faster and she flickers her tongue over Regina’s clit. “Emma. Don’t – let me – fall,” Regina whispers.  
  
True enough when she comes her knees give out and the only holding her up is Emma’s grip and the wall.  
  
She puts herself back together, hair immaculate, dress proper once again and fixes her make up in front of the mirror while Emma watches. Emma puts her hands in her pockets, feeling again just a little small in the big stark entry hall. Regina sees her licking her lips and turns in her heels to walk up to her. Regina kisses her mingling on Emma’s tongue the taste of her pussy with the taste of her mouth. She wipes the outline of Emma’s lips with the same consideration she put for her own lipstick.  
  
“Move in with me,” Regina asks but of course it comes out as an order.  
  
She shakes her head. “You know I can’t. Especially in this place.” Well, she has been in prison and a house should not be this scary but there you go. And then there’s Henry.  
  
“What’s taking you so long up there, kid?” Emma shouts.  
  
For a moment she thinks she sees a hint of melancholy in Regina’s dark eyes but it is gone before she is sure; perhaps it was the twinkle of her diamond earrings. The kid tramples down the stairs like a four foot tall hurricane carrying his back pack, opens the door and speeds out without looking back.  
  
“Bye, mom!” he shouts. “Love you.”  
  
“Jesus, do you think he heard us?”  
  
“I doubt it,” Regina says smiling after him. She lets out a long sigh and Emma has a flash of how her name sounded through Regina’s lips just a moment ago.   
  
She shakes her head again trying to ignore the wetness in her panties. “Have fun tonight.”  
  
Well, Henry is watching from the car window towards them, so they don’t touch but Regina is smiling right at her now and everything’s melting: the marble, the walls, the mirrors and the diamonds everything burns away.  
  
“You too, Emma.”

 


End file.
